Office Romance: Falling in Love with the Boss
by Wind upon the Sea
Summary: Sasuke & Naruto found their own company. Naruto wanted them to have personal assitants. Sasuke decides that his best option is the Hyuuga Heiress, regardless her title and all the troubles it could bring. AU, Sasuhina, Narusaku, a bit Naruhina
1. Get the Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and characters.

Sasuke Uchiha was annoyed to say the least.

For the last 4 hours he was interviewing young females that applied for the damned job of being his personal assistant. Not that he wanted one but Naruto-the-idiot insisted that they both should have one because 'that will make our company look cooler'. Sasuke was sure that the real reason was the Sakura girl that Naruto very wanted to _employ_.

'Tch, what an idiot.' Sasuke thought as he remembered about stack of profiles. At the very bottom was profile of Sakura Haruno who applied to be _Sasuke's_assistant first. Not that he expected something else. That girl together with Ino Yamanaka was his most unstoppable stalkers.

God, he was really regretting taking Naruto as the company co-owner and his business partner.

Right now previously mentioned Yamanaka was sitting in front of him in a mini-mini-mini skirt and a rather open blue T-shirt. Sasuke mentally signed 'If she is trying to look sexy she should quit wearing revealing tops or at least get some curves to reveal.' He calmed himself down before he spoke.

"So have you got any experience working as personal assistant?" Sasuke asked for the 25th time for the last 4 hours.

"Nope, but I know everything about you and I will be a very good personal assistant, I will even keep all the fan girls away from you." Ino replied. They all say the same thing, how boring.

"Do you have any experience working with finances?" Stupid question, of course the answer in 'no'.

"Nope." Ino blinked sending him a flirtatious look. Sasuke signed. He knew he would not employ her as his _personal_ _assistant_ so he might as well just finish it here.

"OK, give me your profile and we will contact you next week." Sasuke stretched his hand to receive a folder. Inogave it to him 'accidentally' brushing his fingers. How casual and unoriginal. He placed the folder on the top of the stack. Now he had 10 seconds to deal with his bad mood before the next job-applier will arrive. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into the chair. He could kill Naruto later.

He heard a timid knock on his door.

"Come in." Sasuke said not bothering to open his eyes or move into more business-y position. "Take a seat." He said without opening his eyes. After he heard a little shuffle in the area where the chair was he finally opened his eyes to see who it was. He was shocked.

In front of him sat a small woman about his age or maybe a bit younger. She had dark blue hair that was in a tidy bun held by a lavender band. By the size of the bun he could tell that her hair was long. She was wearing a white shirt and looked rather _professionally_. That was the first thing that shocked him.

Secondly, he was looking into a pair of pale, nearly white eyes which indicated that she was a Hyuuga (though he noticed that her eyes were light lavender). And Hyuugas were a rich family, probably just as rich as Uchihas. Plus, he couldn't remember any Hyuugas being his fan girls.

And thirdly, girl in front of him was gorgeous, radiating innocence, angel-like, breathtaking. Sasuke could feel his heart beating faster and faster and that he literally couldn't respire.

'Knock it out of your head, Sasuke Uchihadoesn't fall in love with anyone!'

"Good afternoon." He forced out, trying not to act normal.

"Good afternoon Mr. Uchiha." Girl replied looking in her lap shyly.

"It's Sasuke, Mr. Uchiha is my father, I'm just Sasuke." He said automatically. She nodded still looking down.

"So, what's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata." She answered slowly. Hyuuga Hinata, he heard that name before. Wait, could it be… that she is… is she the Hyuuga heiress?! What the hell is she doing here?!

"I see… Nice to meet you, Miss Hyuuga." Sasuke said as he studied the girl.

"Well, since you want me to call you Sasuke," Hinatasaid quietly with big pauses between her words, "you can call me Hinata."

"Okay, Hinata then, do you have any experience working as a personal assistant?"

"No. This would be my first job, i-if I get it." She still wasn't making any eye contact with him.

"Are you any good at finances?"

"Umm, I don't have any exp-experience but I finished university with financial degree and… Um… I…" She was blushing. God, this perfect girl (scratch the 'perfect' part, he was Sasuke Uchiha after all, you all know perfectly well that he doesn't think there kind of thoughts) really had a complex or something.

"That's OK." Sasuke said interrupting her, adding in his mind:

'Even though you have no experience at least you know _something _about how business world works, which is much better than all other candidates…' She nodded, not really minding being interrupted and never rising her eyes from her lap. Sasuke decided that this was the right moment to ask his most itching question.

"So tell me, Hinata, why do you want to work as a personal assistant here?" He managed not to stress the 'work' part.

"Um, you see, uh, I… want independence."

'She's unusually confident about her choice, probably put a lot of thought in it.' Sasuke observed.

"And work is a way to demonstrate your independence?" He asked. Suddenly she lifted her head looking him in the eye. As their eyes met she unconsciously took away his newly restored breath.

"No, not really. I actually decided to show my independence by moving out of our family residence. And my, um, father, he did not support my decision so I couldn't, um, rely on him for financial support and I wanted to, well, 'try myself out' in business." Hinata replied, forgetting about her shyness when he assumed that she looked at her job as a proof of independence.

"And why did you decided to work as personal assistant. And why here?" He inquired as she averted her look to her lap, again.

"I saw your, um, advertisement in the newspaper and decided that, um, I want to work in a new-found company because, um, the task seems harder. And, uh, one of my friends told me that, um, working here would be a good lesson for me in, um, social way." 'One of my friends', probably referring to one of his fangirls.

"Why do you want to work as _my _personal assistant?" Just one point to make clear and then he could hire her fearlessly.

"Because that friend of mine said that Mr. Uzumaki, um, will be immature about business and, um, she, uh, she said that you are the one I can get more working experience from you and she also said that you don't like romance at work or, er, any romance at all." She blurted out the last part very fast but he was still able to catch what she was saying. That was very true indeed. He didn't like romance. He didn't, right?

Sasuke decided: he would definitely take this girl for the job.

Reason 1: She had top education with financial degree from all the candidates, it probably even rivaled his = she's good at dealing with money and making profit and knowing how things work.

Reason 2: She wasn't his fangirl which meant fan-girl-free-time in his working hours.

Reason 3: He wanted this girl to stay around, something like Naruto wanting that Sakure to be around, but, wait, no! It was completely different! Urgh, whatever.

Just for future reference he asked the last question that was more from a 'Do you want to be my wife' interview rather then 'Reasons for me to hire you'.

"Can you cook?"

"Excuse me?"

Uchihas don't back off:

"Can you cook?" Sasuke repeated again.

"Um, I guess yes…" 'Judging from the question about finances she's probably marvelous at cooking.' Sasuke thought.

"You're hired. And you start tomorrow. Be here at 8 am."

"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha!" She looked up brightly at him, making eye-contact again.

"It's Sasuke, I don't like formalities."

"Oh, okay. Then, thank you very much, Sasuke." She smiled. Both stood up from their seats and Sasuke walked her to the exit, announcing to all the ladies in the waitroom that the place was just taken and that they could go home (rather forced them out of the door). As soon as the wait room was free from people Sasuke sat down on the sofa and stared into space.

Half an hour later he was in the same position when his best-friend/business-partner/rival walked out of his office with a pink- girl. He didn't react when she said her goodbye to him. Naruto walked her to the door and then came back to the waiting room. He landed on the armchair of the sofa and looked and Sasuke.

"Sakura agreed to be my personal secretary. And what's up with you? You look weird."

Sasuke answered, still looking at the same spot in space.

"I just hired Hinata, The Hyuuga Heiress."

"What??!!"


	2. New Neighbor

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters

Thanks for all the Favorites and Reviews, they were really encouraging and made my day better.

Hinata was on cloud nine when she walked out of the building where her new employer rented his office. She couldn't believe she got the job, that Mr. Uchiha (she still referred to him like this, in her mind at least. Old habits die hard and with all that practice in front of the mirror she did it was definitely a habit) chose her from all those girls that applied. Her, Hinata Hyuuga, that was a nervous wreck during the interview, had no experience at work and… Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

Hinata pulled out her phone and pressed the green button, walking towards her white Volvo S40, which was parked near the pavement.

"Hello?"

"'Afternoon, Hinata. It's Neji. How was your interview? Did you get the job?"

"Hi, cousin. Interview was just as you predicted, I was so nervous I forgot everything I practiced and 'um'd a lot." Hinata giggled while she unlocked her car, "But I got the job."

"Just as I said." Neji spoke full of pride for his little cousin and his own omniscience. "He had to choose you, that's logical. Uchiha can't stand his fangirls and I'm pretty sure you were the only non-fangirl candidate, not that he is anything special. Plus, you have your economic degree to back you up."

Hinata opened the car door and slipped into the driver's seat.

"Still, I didn't believe that he would hire _me_." she closed the door with a soft 'thump', "Especially when I saw Ino Yamanaka walking out of his office."

"Ino Yamanka? Daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka? Owner of flower shops?" Neji asked demonstrating his knowledge of Fire Country's business world.

"Yep." Hinata answered. "She was there just before me and when she walked out of his door she looked confident and had this smile of satisfaction. I thought she got the job, but when I was about to stand up and leave Miss Yamanaka told the next one to go in, which was me."

"And then came your hideous interview, then Uchiha saw that you're not one of his fans, applied some logic and gave you the job." Neji continued in his usual indifferent voice.

"That's right, or he was really tired from interviewing people. He looked like it when I came in." Hinata replied as she started the engine.

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow at 8am. Um, Neji? Can I ask you to do me a favor?" Hinata leaned into the creamy seat and closed her eyes.

"Depends."

"Can you, um, prepare father for the news?"

"You want to move today?"

"Yes, I was hoping to."

"Okay, I'll help you."

"Thanks, Neji."

"Be careful on the road."

"Roger. See you at dinner." Hinata smiled.

"Don't be late like yesterday or all my work would be flushed down the toilet," she giggled again.

"I'll try, bye."

"Bye."

Hinata signed and pressed red button as soon as she heard short beeps. Now she had to go to the Hyuuga residence, pack her stuff, and _tell her father_. She signed again.

'This is going to be tough. How should I start it? "Father, I want to move out of Hyuuga residence, if you don't mind? And, well, I am also working for Uchiha Sasuke, 2nd heir to Uchiha Corps."? No, that would make me a corpse myself. I shouldn't mention 'Uchiha' at all. Wait, my new home, I nearly forgot to confirm my rent! I'm so disorganized!'

As fast as she could she dialed 'Kakashi Hatake'.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha's hard day came to an end. After he told Naruto about Hinata, he sat in shock for another half an hour, 'regaining wits' as Naruto described. When he finally 'regained his wits' he signed a few papers, printed out job contract for Hinata to sign tomorrow, made himself some coffee, once again realized that he is useless at anything to do with kitchen, hoped that his new _personal _assistant (yeah, he _loved_ the 'personal' part) was able to make more descent at culinary and, finally, dumped all profiles on Naruto's desk.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto grinned.

"Whatever." As Sasuke turned around and walked towards the door.

"Hey, don't you want to look at them at all?" Naruto shouted, surprised. Strange, but he still believed in Sasuke being a normal guy-pervert like him even though he knew each other since middle school.

"No, idiot, I don't. That's why I brought them to you."

"But they are with photos!"

"Even more reason to never open them." Sasuke replied as he closed the door leaving Naruto alone in his office with his perverted thoughts. However, even through the closed door he still heard Naruto shouting/asking:

"Hey, where's Heiress's profile? (!)" Sasuke was confused. Naruto-dope wanted to see _his _assistant's profile before everyone else's, before Sakura's.

'Could it be that he likes her too?!' He was worried now.

Sasuke opened the door but stayed on the threshold.

"Why do you want to see her profile?" He asked showing no emotions, crossing hands on his chest and leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm just curious. She should be special somehow for you to settle upon her. After all you could've ignored me and don't employ anyone like you always do, but instead you brought her on board..."

"She's _my _personal assistant," Sasuke interrupted, "and you have nothing to do with her."

"She's your personal assistant but she is part of _our _company, she's going to work next door to me. And I want to know why you picked the Hyuuga Heiress. Why her?"

"I don't have to report to you idiot." Sasuke hissed.

"Then I guess I just have to steal her record from your office." Naruto ran to the door with a beaming smile on his face.

"No you don't!" Sasuke blocked the way, his face in an irritated scowl.

* * *

"Hello." Hinata heard after third missed call.

"Hello, Mr. Kakashi, it's Hinata Hyuuga."

"Oh, hi, Hinata. How are you doing?"

"Good, thank you. How have you been?"

"I'm great, thank you."

"Mr. Kakashi, I am calling to confirm my rent."

"Sure. When do you want to move in?"

"Today, if possible."

"I'm fine with that, I already moved out a few days ago so the flat is ready for new occupants."

"Thank you, Mr. Kakashi!" Hinata was excited. Finally she was getting a place of her own.

"You're welcome. Look, Hinata, I'm out of town right now, I'll be back by tomorrow evening, and then we can sign our contract and deal with all the money exchange stuff. But I trust you to move in before all the paperwork. As you understand, I can't give you the keys myself but my neighbor has a spare set. He could give them to you. If that plan is fine with you, of course."

"Yes, sure, it's fine!"

"Then I better call him. What time are you planning to arrive at?"

"Around nine."

"All right, he'll meet you at the entrance then. Tell me if he behaves badly or being a lousy loader."

"Um, okay. Thank you again, Mr. Kakashi."

"Oh, it's nothing. You're welcome. I'll call my neighbor now. See you tomorrow." He hung up. Rude, but Hinata didn't notice. She put her phone together with her bag on the passenger's seat next to her and joined the sea of traffic, making her way to the Hyuuga residence.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were battling in front of the door to Sasuke's office when his phone rang. Blocking the door with his body, Sasuke took out the phone from his pocket.

"Hi, Sasuke. Have you missed me since the last week?"

Sasuke deflected one of Naruto's hits and smirk.

"No way in hell would I miss you, you creepy pervert."

"You're hurting my feelings. And the books aren't that perverted to call me 'creepy'."

"Che, whatever. Why are you calling?" Another attempt to break into his office successfully stopped.

"Remember I gave you a spare set of keys to my flat?"

"Yes, why? You were robbed and you want to come back to your apartment?"

"No, I just want you to give them to your new neighbor."

"So you found someone who'd rent your den?"

"It's nice to feel your support. Anyway, she's moving in today. Meet her at the main entrance at nine. Help her to bring her things up, be a gentleman and _behave_. I don't want her complaining about you being rude."

"Whatever." Sasuke hit the red button and landed another hit where Naruto was meant to be. Instead, he just hit air. Turning around he saw the door opened. He heard a sneaky foxy voice belonging to Naruto and Naruto only.

"Oh you little bastard… So you're not gay after all?"


	3. The Hyuuga Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters

I'm sorry for being a *bad person* and not updating for so long. My pathetic excuse is busyness/tiredness/no free time, quite literally DX

**Chapter 3: Hyuuga Family**

12. Pillows, duvet [_V_]

13. Duvet-covers, pillowcases, etc. [_V_]

...

30. Family Photos [_V_]

31. Shampoo + Conditioner [_V_]

32. Shower Gel [_V_]

...

56. Groceries for a week [_V_] _in the car_

...

77. Laptop [ ]

Hinata placed her white laptop (with two 2 periwinkle flowers in the right corner) into her bag and zipped it. Then she ticked the last box. Now her list was complete and she was fully packed.

Hinata stopped and looked around for the first time in a few hours. She stood in the middle of what used to be her room for 13 years. So many memories were bonded to this place.

Under that bed was her best hiding place from her younger sister when they played Hide & Seek (Hanabi used to believe in 'Under-Hinata's-bed Monsters' and didn't dared to look there, even though she always desperately wanted to win).

And this desk had lived through all the boring hours of homework and tuition she went through before she left for Cloud's prestigious education. Or rather was pressured to leave by her bossy father, but she preferred to ignore this point out in both her talk and thoughts.

That didn't matter after all, because in the end she liked the time she spent in Kumo (a.k.a. Cloud), she said. There she met her best friends – Shino and Kiba. They were also from Konoha and came to study just like she did. They were in the same year and shared all lessons till the day they graduated.

After that they separated: Kiba and Shino went back to Konoha to Leaf's Naturalist University while she went to Kumogakure University of Economics.

She graduated from there 8 months ago and was now back in the Hyuuga Residence, seeking for independence from her family by being a personal assistant of Sasuke_ Uchiha. _She was such an 'obedient' and 'Hyuuga-spirited' heiress, wasn't she?

Suddenly someone bursted in through the door interrupting Hinata's shuffling through the memories somehow connected to this room.

"Big Sis! Big Sis! Is it true that you are leaving today?" Oh, that was Hanabi, her little sister, which wasn't that little anymore (15 years old is a respectable age after all). But she was still the only person in the whole world who did not knock on her door before coming in. That's probably because she never felt need for privacy (Hanabi was very social, _very_) and/or cared about walking on Hinata naked.

"Yes, Hanabi. Today."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I hate when I am the last one to find out! It's like being left out altogether!"

"Well, you're not the last one. Father doesn't know yet, hopefully."

"Father can't be counted as a totally socially inactive person. Anyway, was Sasuke Uchiha hot?"

Hinata felt hot air on her cheeks as that certain name was voiced. Quickly she turned away from Hanabi to hide it.

"I s-suppose you c-could say so."

"Stuttering? God, is he hotter than on the photos?"

"I-it's not for me to judge th-that, but I admit, he is rather handsome."

"Sis, we need to talk." Hanabi said as she sat on to Hinata's bare bed. She patted the mattress, "I want to know _everything_."

* * *

"So you're not gay after all?" Naruto asked in his foxy way. In his hands was an open folder that could be recognized as Hinata's profile. He whistled as he looked at her photo.

"Wow, she's a pretty one. Such a pity Hyuugas held paparazzi away from her. Nation has a right to view such beauty. For self-development purposes of course." He winked, "Right, Sasuk_e-e-e_? You like pretty girls. Or at least you started now, with you ignoring Sakura in the past…"

Red, that's all Sasuke saw, red. How dare he invade his personal space, call him 'gay' (when he _clearly _wasn't) and look at _his_Hinata's photo in such a way?

Naruto, feeling The Death Glare on him picked up the photo and turned it to Sasuke:

"Don't you agree?" he asked with a smile that would send Cheshire Cat into retirement. From previous experience Naruto figured out that the best way to avoid destructive consequences of The Death Glare is to: smile like an idiot + distract Sasuke's attention at any costs.

Sasuke had to admit that the girl looked _very _nice on the photo. _Very very _nice. Shoot, disturbance in the pants!

"Put it back, you idiot." He grunted under his breath, concentrating on hiding his new-built tent.

* * *

"Hinata, do you love me?"

"Yes, Hanabi, of course I do."

"Hinata, you will forgive me anything, right?"

"I guess I will. Why?"

"And it is right to tell the truth, in any situations, right, Big Sis?"

"Yes, it is right to tell the truth. Hanabi, where are you leading this to?"

"Hinata, I have to confess. Please don't be mad at me."

"Sure, just tell me what happened?"

"Remember the folder, profile that you gave to the Uchiha?"

"Yes, Hanabi, I do. But I don't… "

"Remember the photo that was in it?"

"Hanabi, please explain…"

"I switched them. In the folder that you gave to the Mr. Hot today was that photo where you wear that top, well, you know, that one," Hanabi drew a big V-crest with her finger.

"Y-you don't mean th-that one!" Hinata was terrified. Hanabi nodded with a grim expression on her face.

* * *

Hinata was terrified. This time it wasn't because of Sasuke Uchiha possibly seeing half of her, let's call it. 'personal twins'. This time it was because many, very many, too many Hyuuga eyes were looking at her waiting for a reply.

She hated when a lot of people looked at her. She just wasn't brave enough to look at all these eyes and not feel squished, nervous and feel as if a heavy stone fell on her shoulders. But someday she will definitely get back on Neji. That is, if she will survive this moment.

"Y-y-yes, father. I w-w-w-would like to mo-move out of the Hyuuga Residence i-if you don't mind, of course." She blabbered out the last part of the sentence.

"And you already rented a place to stay?" Hiashi looked at her, not bothered the slightest about his huge family staring.

"And got a job, uncle." Neji reminded. Hinata will definitely do something _nasty _to him after this humiliation will end (happily for Neji the cruelest thing she could do was draw moustache on his face with _minty_ toothpaste while he is asleep). At least he wasn't cruel enough to mention who she was working for.

"And a job too? I guess you already packed your things, Hinata?"

"Y-yes, father."

Hiashi turned around and ordered Neji fetch the dessert.

"You don't want to work in Hyuuga corporation, do you? Do you think it is a disgrace?" He said in passive unemotional tone.

"Father, n-no, I ne-never considered…"

"You may leave. And live where ever you want, work where ever you want. But if you are going to stain the name of Hyuuga, if you are going to fail, you are better off not knowing the consequence."

Hinata nodded and asked for the permission to leave the table. Hiashi granted it with a nodded and added : "Go where ever you want."

She left the dining hall in a calm pace, but as soon as the door closed behind her pace quickened until she sprinted across the Residence and into her room. Why did he always hate her so much? Why did he always thought that she wanted to stain the proud name of Hyuuga? She never did, she respected her ancient family! And she will be as first-classed as her name suggests, she will keep up with the high Hyuuga standards! She is Hyuuga Hinata and she is nothing to be messed with! _She will prove him wrong!_

* * *

"Me and Hanabi will visit you sometime this week." Neji said as he hugged her.

"I'll text you as soon as I'll put some money on my phone." Hanabi said, also hugging her.

"I'll miss you." Hinata squeaked from the bear-hug she was receiving at the moment. All of the Hyuuga family came to the main entrance to wish her good luck and say their goodbyes, or just see as their Heiress departs. Even her father came. But he was one of the observers.

Just when Hinata was about to open the front door her father said:

"Hinata, my father wants to speak with you. He will walk with you to the driveway." He voiced, unemotionally as always. After he saw Hinata nod he turned around and walked to his office.

Her grandfather, also known as the previous leader of the Hyuuga corporation, the Hyuuga family and the Hyuuga Elder, emerged from the dispersing crowd. In a rather quick for his age pace he walked to the door. Hyuuga doorman politely opened it in front of him. The Elder walked outside and Hinata trailed behind him like a little duckling.

The Elder stopped. Hinata took it as a sign that he wants her to catch up with him. As soon as she did he turned and began to walk again, expecting her to keep up. This was his way of showing that he didn't want to be the duck.

"Hinata, I want you to realize that even if your father granted you permission to leave Hyuuga household you are still a Hyuuga heiress. You have to keep up with the standards. It will not be beneficial for our company, for the future of the Hyuuga or for your position if your name would be mentioned in a scandal. We don't want media shoving their noses into our business."

Yes, another of his title that someone forgot to mention – Head of Public Relationship Department of the Hyuuga Corporation.

"Look respectable, like a responsible adult, like an Heiress. Look perfect when you are out in public. Neither I, nor you father want to see an article beginning with Hyuuga Heiress being tasteless, or too posh, or cheap, anorexic, fat, drunk, etc. You are our representative (even if we don't wish this to be truth). If you are going to be part of a global media scandal Hyuuga will deny you Heiress's rights at that very moment. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." She never called him 'granddad' or even 'grandfather'. He was always strictly 'sir'.

"I am very happy we made this clear." The Elder stopped. "I told you what I had to say. There is no reason for me to carry on this walk."

"Then, goodbye, I suppose, sir." He looked at her. In his gaze Hinata read his goodbye. The years of practice were really helpful in these kind of situations.

The Elder turned around and walked in the direction of the Residence without another word. This was heredity, certainly hereditary.

* * *

Sasuke laid on the wooden bench outside the little apartment block staring at the starry sky. Everything around was so peaceful, no humans to be seen or heard, just the way he liked it. Naruto was probably in a nightclub right now, 'catching girls', socializing. And Sasuke, on the other hand, found human company rather bleached comparing to the beauty of being (finally) left alone in peace. But all good things come to an end.

His stargazing was interrupted by the sound of a car, driving towards him. Sasuke lazily sat up and took a cool pose. Then he looked at his watch.

'20.52. The mysterious 'she' is early.'

Sasuke leaned back and watched a white expensive Volvo approach him. He wondered how rich his neighbor could be to afford this car and why would this mysterious 'she' want to live here, in Kakashi's dump? Unless she is so rich that she bribed Kakashi to break his promise and rent this apartment to a fangirl.

He couldn't be that cruel, right?

* * *

Author's note: I am on holiday's from today till 6th of June so expect nect update sometime next week.


	4. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Bleach. Or any other manga, anime, etc.

I know I didn't update. I know I am a jerk. But I had no inspiration!

Chapter 4: Trust

The expensive new white Volvo stopped directly in front of Sasuke. Its headlights illuminated him and the bench he was sitting on. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sudden bright light. He couldn't see the driver.

* * *

Hinata blinked. Her boss's duck-butted hairstyle was still there.

She blinked again. The duck-butt didn't even move.

If she could, Hinata would rub her eyes because blinking was certainly not enough. However, as a responsible driver she couldn't take her hands of the wheel. So she parked in front of her boss-that-isn't-supposed t- be-here.

She reached and got her bag from the passenger's seat. In it Hinata found a piece of folded lined paper and read her new address written in blue ink and Kakashi's clear hand-writing. She looked at the building behind the duck-butt. On one of the walls she saw a white label with an address identical to the one she just read.

So what in the name of God is her new boss doing here?

* * *

Uchihas were never known for their patience. If anything they were known for the lack of it.

So it didn't came as a surprise that Uchiha Sasuke was soon annoyed by the light shining straight into his eyes. Neither was it a surprise that he was soon annoyed by the driver who wasn't coming out.

'I swear if it's a fangirl who fainted at the sight of me… Urgh. Gross'

He stood up from the bench and walked towards the car door on the driver's side. The window was tanned so he couldn't see who the driver was. Sasuke bended down and knocked on the glass. After a few seconds the window slid down to reveal two huge, looking lost, pearly eyes with a tint of lavender. Rather familiar.

He voiced his surprise in only one word (because he is an Uchiha and male Uchihas can't be surprised).

"Shit." Sasuke murmured.

* * *

His warm breath tickled her cheek as he whispered the swear word. Did that mean that he was annoyed to see her? He probably was. She looked down feeling a nuisance.

"Good evening, Mr. Uchiha." Hinata said timidly.

"It's Sasuke." He responded automatically.

"I'm sorry. Good evening, Sasuke."

"Hn. So you're my new neighbor?"

"I believe so, Mr. U-, I-I mean Sasuke." She showed him the address Kakashi wrote.

He sighed and stood straight. She looked at him, wondering what was he going to do. Surprisingly, he ordered:

"Get out of the car." Hinata was stunned but did as she was told. Sasuke sat down on the driver's seat and closed the door. This all _without permission_. She looked at him, very confused. Sasuke sighed again, probably angry that she did not understand his silent commands.

"Get in the car, I'll show you were your parking slot is." He said through the still open window. Swiftly, she ran around the car and slid down in the passenger's seat next to Sasuke.

* * *

He was very amused as she looked so lost/cute when he told her to get out of the car. Sasuke saw confusion in her eyes as he closed the door. Now she really reminded him of a cub that lost its mummy. How cutely cute. He nearly smiled.

"Get in the car, I'll show you were your parking slot is."

She ran around the car in a very lady-like manner you might see in films when main heroine runs on high-heels. Very gracefully

'A true heiress of an aristocratic family.' Sasuke thought.

She opened the door and slid on the seat next to him, closing it soundlessly behind her. He watched as she fastened the seat belt, very entertained with her actions.

"The parking is not that far away. We are not going to get into a car crash." He said with a smirk.

Wait, did he just smiled? No, it was a smirk. Still, is he not frustrated with her?

"I-I guess that's a habit." Suddenly he stretched over to her side. His hand brushed her tummy as he pressed the red button. With a whiz her seatbelt was sucked back into the side of the car. Hinata blushed at the contact which Sasuke seemed not to notice.

"Trust me." Sasuke said as he leaned back into the driver's seat. His hands rested confidently on her wheel as he drove her car into the dark alley at the left side of the house.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter is considerably shorter but I have exams. I promise that after 2nd of July I will update faster and chapters will be longer.

P.S. I need a Beta-reader. Any volunteers?


	5. We live next door

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't my property.

Chapter 5: We live next door

Sasuke pulled two of Hinata's suitcases into the elevator. She followed him pulling the last smallest suitcase. As a gentleman which he was, in his own way, he of course took the biggest and the heaviest ones. He would've taken the third one too, but humans usually to have only 2 hands (the famous exception is a boy from the Land of Waterfalls who has 4 hands because of wrong gone mitosis when he was still an embryo, at least that's what Sasuke heard).

The doors closed with a soft click. Sasuke pressed the last button – 5.

This building was nearly at the outskirts of the city thus wasn't a big one. The reason he decided to live here was rather simple: fangirls. Before, he lived together with his family in The Uchiha Skyscraper right in the centre. His dad, The Fugaku Uchiha is and was and likely will be a huge work-addict. He literally lived next-door to his office. So did the rest of the Heads.

That's why the U-Skyscraper had an Olympic sized swimming pool, a man-made beach, a beauty & spa salon (ruled by his mom. Salon was Fugaku's present for her for their 20th jubilee. Sasuke decided that he will never ever have a haircut there), a restaurant (belongs to his uncle and auntie, not a present, rather a compliment to auntie's danzos (sp?)), a library, a small hotel for foreign guests/contract-signers (reigned by Shisui Uchiha, a responsible guy who managed to be everywhere at once), etc.

And that's why when Sasuke's fangirls interrupted meetings, woke up PR-director at 4am, beat up his personal bodyguards, stormed into President of Lightning Country's brother's Lux at 1am and nearly disturbed FugaMiko make-out session (comment from Sasuke: "A very gross sight to endure."), he decided to move out. Somewhere, anywhere, where _they _won't find him.

His mom however completely disagreed with the idea of, quote: "…My little boy living on his own when he is only 17! He can't live on his own! He won't survive without his mommy's help! Fugaku, please, tell him! He can't even find a pair of matching socks on his own!"

So Sasuke was sent to live with family's old friend, a.k.a. Hatake Kakashi the Great Pervert.

However, a few positive things came out of this:

Sasuke figured out how the washing machine works and was terribly proud about it.

He could by as much tomatoes as he wanted without anyone saying: "Baby, so much tomatoes is unhealthy. And put down that ketchup! You know how many additives this bottle has?"

And foremost – fangirls still haven't found him. For the first three months they were still stalking Uchiha Skyscraper. When one of them, Sakura Haruno to be more specific, somehow got into his room and found it bare empty the Fan Army realized that 'Darling Sasuke' escaped. From the newspapers he read that '…fanclub of Sasuke Uchiha, 17, lost track of their idol. Sakura Haruno informed us that he isn't living in U-skyscraper anymore. Currently, SU fanclub is checking all southern and western regions of Konoha'. Luckily, Kakashi preferred North. Even though it was far from being a rich sector "The girls here are… I'll tell you when you're older."

Nevertheless, Kakashi left, replacing himself with a cute little someone ;)

"So…"

/

Hinata felt a blush, a rather deep one, form on her cheeks. Reason: too close, in an escapeless space with Mr. Hot.

"So, what do you think about the house? Probably different from Hyuuga Residence?" Sasuke broke the silence. Strange, he never seemed to be the type to start conversations. Maybe all Hanabi's magazines were lying?

"Y-yes, quite d-d-different. But I l-like it." Hinata imagined what she looked like from Sasuke's point of view: a blushing, stuttering mess unable to look anywhere except for her purple suitcase.

/

'Oh, is that huge blush for me? How cute. I wonder… No, I won't jeopardize my good name, just yet.'

/

"How come you know Kakashi?"

"Mr. H-Hatake? Estate ag-agency ."

The doors finally opened with a click. A tiny blow of fresh air hit her cheeks, soothing them. Torture № 1: Barely Survived. Still, better than fainting.

Hinata pulled out her suitcase. Sasuke followed. She looked around. Creamy walls, a large plant in a blue pot near the elevator, two wooden doors, both with rugs in front of them, doorbells and peepholes – a standard set. Sasuke walked past her to the one on the right.

"That's your new residence, princess." Sasuke gave her one of the sexy smirks. Hinata blushed. Princess? That's new. And very complimenting. But, could he possibly mean…

'Of course not, Hinata, don't even think about that.'

Though, she still blushed.

/

'Another blush? For the 'princess' thing? I'll call her that all the time then.' Sasuke thought smirking evilly.

He turned back to the door and pulled out a set of keys out of the pocket of his jeans. He shuffled through them until he found the right one.

/

The door opened with a creak. Hinata was very curious to see her new home. She tried to peep over Sasuke's shoulder, but obviously failed being far too short for that. However, Hinata didn't give up. She stood up on the tip of her toes, gratitude to the ballet classes she had… ages ago. Still, she was too short. But the consequences came anyway. Probably because of these 'ages ago' did she loose her balance and fall into Uchiha's direction, bumping into his back.

'A warm back with a pleasant masculine scent.' Hinata added in her thoughts, inhaling deeply.

/

Sasuke felt her peep. But he didn't move. Just for the fun's sake. It was quite amusing to look at, correction: feel, her failing attempts to look over his shoulder. Suddenly, through his shirt, he felt a warm, what he guessed face, collide with his back. The face slid down a few centimeters down his back and warmth disappeared.

"Ow." He heard Hinata mumble as he turned around. She was rubbing her nose.

"Are you OK?" Another blush. She nodded.

/

'Oh. My. God. How unbelievably embarrassing!' was all Hinata could think.

/

Sasuke showed her around.

"Your kitchen, quite obviously. Your TV. Behind that door is your, hm, whatever you want that room to be. Kakashi used it as his mini-library. I would recommend sterilizing it. The door next to it is your bathroom."

He walked towards the door on the left.

"That," he pointed, "is your bedroom."

And he walked in. Into her bedroom. Hinata blushed nth time for the last 20min but went in after him. Sasuke switched on the light. Hinata who learned the lesson last time squeezed past him. A classic double bed in the middle. Yay, she can get all her six favorite pillows on it! (Heiresses are used to comfort, you can't blame Hinata.)

"Your closet," Sasuke pointed at the sliding door in the left wall, "your balcony." He pointed at the curtains opposite to the sliding door. Hinata walked towards them. White curtains, quite feminine (Kakashi being nice?) covering the whole wall. She parted them. The wall was nearly all a massive window. Behind it she saw vast darkness. However, closer to the window, Hinata saw a bit of her balcony illuminated by the light that escaped through thick curtains.

Sasuke flipped a switch on and she could now properly see her balcony.

'Another something I share with Sasuke.' She pouted in her thoughts. However, on outside, she was unconsciously smiling.

"You like the view?" Sasuke asked from behind her.

"I d-don't know, it's d-dark outside…"

"Tell me in the morning then. Do you need any help with unpacking?"

"No, thank y-you."

Hinata turned around to ask him how long does it takes to get to office from here. Instead she saw duck butt walking out of her bedroom. She hurriedly followed him like an obedient duckling.

/

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Yes, princess?"

Another light blush.

"Wh-what's behind that door?" Hinata asked, pointing at the object in her kitchen's wall. She didn't really need to ask, but she wanted to keep Sasuke for a while longer.

The answer seemed quite obvious – storage room or something of that kind. On the other hand, the answer she received was so unforeseen that Hinata had to:

"P-pardon?"

"My place. My apartment. My kitchen if you want it more specific."

/

I was ill and Internet-access-less, that's why I didn't update. I'm sorry, I know I promised, and I know this isn't much for 20 days. But, I'm still sorry.


	6. A Moment with the Freezer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 6: A Moment with the Freezer

_Many kilometers away, in high mountains of Fire country, a Super Secret Summit (shortly SSS), of Icha Icha True Followers (note the capitals) was held._

Ten men were sitting around a circular table in a dimly lit, concealed cave in one of many mountains rising at the border between Fire and Sound countries. The candles flickered as the oldest, and what seemed like the leader, stood up. His voice echoed and bounced of the stone walls as he spoke:

"I, Jiraya the Great, announce 341st Meeting of the Icha Icha True Followers officially opened."

The other nine men stood up, each holding a copy of the latest, the very very very latest, Icha Icha release. These just-printed books in limited 'Golden edition' that still smelled of fresh ink were symbols of their Lordship in the ranks of Icha Icha True Followers, their passes to this top-secret assembly.

"Long live Icha Icha goodness!" The men mouthed a traditional reply. After they all sat down on their comfy chairs, one of them asked:

"Hey, Jiraya, is it true that there is going to be a film based on Icha Icha Paradise?" asked a suspiciously familiar man with white hair and mask which covered most of his face.

"To be completely honest I don't have a clue. I heard some rumors about Lightning Flash Animation considering it, but nothing's clear yet."

"Lightning Anim. is famous for its actresses. You know what I mean…" replied a different Lord with a blush on his face showing a drawing a sand-clock shape in the air with his hands.

Their conversation developed in _that_ direction.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"So, guys, what do you think of Chapter 3? I liked everything except for the part when he interrupts everything to put on a condom. It ruined the moment."

"I know. I didn't want to mention the condom myself, but editor demanded. Safe sex propaganda." replied Jiraya.

And on went their conversation.

At some point the Suspiciously Familiar Man was sent to the kitchen to bring more aperitifs. In a single moment of pure mind in the last couple of hours (that was the moment when cold air hit his masked face as he opened the freezer in search of ethanol*) he thought about his old home. This thought was probably triggered by a duck-shaped magnet on the freezer. Or the silvery writing in between the snow and ice in the said freezer which spelled out: 'Hyuuga Electronics.' Or maybe it was both?

Kakashi didn't know. However he remembered that he forgot to mention one little detail about his apartment to its new occupant.

'Oh, well. Hope she doesn't mind. After all their both young… and full of energy for… … ….' as the freezer was closed the moment of pure mind ended too.

When Kakashi walked out of the kitchen he held two bottles, a blush and was giggling.

* * *

Sasuke watched with amusement as his secretary began to resemble his favorite fruit/vegetable. However, when she went beyond the point of being 'as red as a ripe tomato' Sasuke began to worry. He took a step closer…

"Hey, are y-" … just in time to prevent the small body from hitting the floor.

'And what the hell am I supposed to do now?' he thought as he held the girl.

* * *

*ethanol=alcohol.

Next chapter will be up soon.

(= Thank you for all your reviews, alerts and favs =)


	7. Aftermath of Fainting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 7: Aftermath of Fainting

Low blood pressure is unpleasant. Being shy is unpleasant too. Being both shy and have low blood pressure is extra unpleasant because it may result in fainting.

And fainting is extremely, enormously, dreadfully unpleasant. Hinata could back up that statement anytime.

When her eyelids slowly fluttered open 10 minutes later her head was still a bit dizzy. She laid on her new sofa, which was quite comfy actually. From there she saw her boss looming over her, arms crossed on his chest.

"How are you?" he asked in a neutral voice.

"I'm OK. I fa-faint quite a lot so it's n-nothing out of ordinary. Pl-please, don't let it disturb y-you."

"Hn."

Hinata looked down, embarrassed. At first she trips over, then she faints… So much for a good impression.

Sasuke's voice pulled her attention back to him:

"I made you some tea." He nodded at the mug which he was holding in his hand.

"Th-thank you. I-I'm sorry for b-being such a bother." Hinata replied, not looking up.

He kneeled down to her level and handed her the hot mug. The steaming liquid inside had a burgundy red colour. It looked like red wine more than normal tea. That aroused some suspicion.

Still, it would be very impolite to decline Sasuke's drink at this moment so she took a cautious sip.

For all she knew it might've been a love potion. Not that she minded though.

* * *

Fuck, he got so damn scared when she fainted! And how the hell was he supposed to know that she 'fainted'? People black out when they have blood clots blocking veins, heart attacks, he fucking nearly called an ambulance! And NO, He Is Not Fucking Over Reacting!

Ok, maybe he is overreacting a bit.

Ok, maybe more than a bit, but still, she got him so worried! And she is very right to ask his forgiveness since she made the last 10 minutes of his life a burning hell.

Not that he would admit. That's the reason why he made an 'I-don't-care' face when she woke up. Still, some concern slipped through – he made her his favorite tea which he wouldn't give to anyone, till now.

* * *

The drink was delicious. And even though she was savoring every sip, the cup finished far too soon for her liking.

Miserably she looked at the bottom of the mug.

* * *

Sasuke noticed the longing expression on her face. If there was such thing as 'pridemeter' its measurements of Sasuke's ego at that moment would beat all records.

"Did you like it?" he asked, teasing her.

"It is v-very nice Mr. Uchi-, I-I mean Sasuke."

"Hn, do you want more?"

'Beg.' He thought with an evil smirk in his mind. 'Than I might let you have it, and then maybe I'll let you have even more of _other_ stuff, if you know what I mean…'

"Y-yes." Hinata replied, undisclosed to his corrupted thoughts .

A full-blown, devilish and absolutely not hidden now smirk spread across his face. He was about to utter something very pervy when a phone call interrupted him.

He sighed angrily before picking up the call.

"Yes?" Sasuke's tone was deadly.

"Hey, Bastard!"

You didn't even have to be a genius like Sasuke to recognize that voice. Of course, who else could have such a bad timing except for Naruto Uzumaki?

"What do you want, Looser?" asked an even more pissed off Uchiha.

"What's up with the kill-Naruto tone? You know I don't like it."

"What do you fucking want, you fucking idiot!"

"Hey, steam out! I just called to check on my buddy. By the way, how's your new neighbo- " Sasuke hanged up. Naruto, that fucking Naruto, just ruined such a fricking good moment for no good reason. He is going down.

* * *

While Sasuke was busy verbally sending evils to someone on the phone Hinata managed to steal a glance at her watch. It was 10.15. And she still had to unpack, at least the necessities.

As soon as he was off the phone Hinata tried to shoo him out of her apartment in the most polite manner possibly.

"Sasuke, I must unpack…" she let the sentence trail, hoping that he will get the clue. Gratefully, Sasuke was a witty person.

"Do you want any help? After all, princesses shouldn't do such petty work." Sasuke asked with a smirk. He knew this sentence will draw another blush on Hinata's face.

* * *

She blushed extra-deep once again. Not only did he go on 'princess' subject again but also, just the thought of Sasuke possibly helping her unpack, and unpacking included _personal _stuff like underwear, made her very tingly inside.

"N-no, thank y-you for offer-ring help but-t I'll man-manage on my own."

* * *

Sasuke wasn't ready to live through another fainting today (which might happen judging by Hinata's face colour) so he decided to give her some space, for now.

"As your Highness wishes." He said, standing up and mockingly bowing. "I will be departing then."

He walked towards the door in the kitchen and opened it.

"If her Highness needs anything I'll be right behind this door." He said before leaving.

* * *

His teasing was so not helping her to get the blush of her face. Is this how it's going to be from now on?

With a sigh Hinata walked over to the smaller suitcase and opened it. On all her suitcases the code was 237. There wasn't any logic behind it, she just liked the number.*

* * *

Her unpacking finished at 11.50. Today she managed to do 1&1/2 suitcases and was quite proud of that. Hurriedly she brushed her teeth, put on her pajamas and slipped into her fresh bed. The lining was slightly crispy – a sign that it's just out of laundry. She hugged one of her 5 pillows and was ready to fall asleep.

Just before she did a thought flashed through her head. She was remembering Sasuke, his teasing, his last words…

Wait! He opened the door without a key… and closed it without a key… The door is unlocked! This means that at any time he could walk into her apartment!

But she already was too drowsy to care. She'll deal with it tomorrow…

* * *

On the other side of the wall, the Uchiha was considering should he or should he not make a night visit to his innocent neighbor.

In the end he decided that he might scare her off if he did. And anyway, he was far too tired to do such a top secret mission right now.

So he just let his body relax and fall into peaceful slumber.

* * *

Hinata woke up to a smell of something burning, terribly burning. At first she thought that it's another failed attempt of Hanabi to make an omelet. But as soon as she opened her eyes the reality sank in – she wasn't at home.

…

Then why was it smelling of burning?

* * *

*I think most of you understood that 237 is Sasuke's birthday date – 23.7. Hinata however is clueless, for now.

Author's Note: Yay, I'm back! I'm very sorry about making you wait for so long, a very important matter came up and because of it I couldn't write. I'm very sorry, I myself hate when some authors do that. I hope nothing else will come up because I missed writing so much!

Also, I want to say a huge thanks to everyone who stayed with me, thanks for all the reviews and favs, they are really appreciated =)


	8. Privacy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto official

Chapter 8: Privacy?

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed rather loudly when his shower tube began to fill in with the odor of burning omelet. He completely forgot about it! In a rush, he switched off the water and dashed to the kitchen, grabbing a towel and tying it around his waist on the way.

Like most people out there he didn't care about modesty in front of himself when his apartment might be burning down. And why would anyone be shy if they were the only one who would see anyway?

But he had habits which he developed at the time when Kakashi was 'watching over' him and could make spontaneous visits. One of these habits was to never walk out of the bathroom naked, even if he was just going to the bedroom to put on clothes there. So it was out of pure reflex and muscle memory that Sasuke bothered to cover his private parts with the towel.

And of course he had no idea how grateful he would be to this reflex for saving him from an embarrassing moment literally a minute later.

* * *

As the sudden realization that it wasn't Hanabi's 'masterpiece' burning dawned on her, Hinata jumped out of her bed and ran to where the smell seemed to originate. She was very surprised when her nose guided her to the door between her and Sasuke's apartments. She hesitated.

It was Sasuke's privacy after all. And he never invited her… Coming in without an invitation would be rude… but she still couldn't come in because the door was locked anyway...

'Or not.' Hinata thought as she remembered last evening with a sign. 'Then, should I knock? Yes, that would be polite and I won't be intruding…' she signed again '… into my boss's apartment. Part of my bad luck I suppose, now that I have to _resist_ Mr. Hot both on work and at home.'

Taking in a deep breath she tenderly knocked on the wood.

No answer followed.

She knocked again.

Nothing.

And how was she to interpret that?

* * *

"Fuck!" cursed again a very incapable of cooking Uchiha. Great, not only did he burn his breakfast to a shapeless black matter but now he also managed to burn himself while he was attempting to take of the stove his smoking pan. And you know what?

It fucking hurt, a lot.

* * *

She was still hesitating, her hand on the door knob now, unsure if she was allowed to turn it and enter Sasuke's domain or did the silence mean he wanted to be left alone?

"Fuck!" Hinata heard his scream through the door.

Suddenly her heart began to beat faster, worry filling her every cell, her every thought. He sounded so hurt – and she had a strong urge to help him, to protect him from all harm however cheesy that might sound and however incapable she probably was of doing so.

Without thinking she turned the knob and ran into Sasuke's kitchen.

The black smog hit her face, blurring her vision, assaulting her senses.

She closed her eyes and coughed. Still, she made her way to where she guessed the stove was. As she came closer the smog became less dense and she opened her eyes.

And regretted it.

* * *

Sasuke starred at her. She starred back.

Both could hear their hearts beating so loudly and clearly in their ears that they could count the heartbeats if they were fast enough.

_Pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum…_

_Pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum…_

The eye contact lasted for a few seconds, before Hinata blushed and, unable to control herself, looked down at his chest, blushed more as she caught herself and looked straight back at his face, trying very hard not to look back down again. Once again she resembled his favorite fruit.

Now that Sasuke realized which state he was in his cheeks were also dusted with embarrassment. Not that he never got into similar situations when he lived back at in the U-Skyscraper, it's just that this time it really was unexpected. No cameras, no corrupted bodyguards, no fangirls were involved for once.

Being walked upon seemed something that teenagers would do, not grown-up men like him. 17-year-olds would walk on each other in their High school's changing rooms or something. But 22 year old serious businessmen would not be walked upon, so the situation seemed extremely abnormal to Sasuke, so abnormal that it was embarrassing enough to cause a rare blush.

* * *

Hanabi showed her photos of her boss half-naked when he was 17, the last his fangirls managed to make before the 'vanishing from U-Skyscraper'. But none of them prepared her for the sight of the same chest 5 years older.

When Hinata saw the photos she did think that it was nice. Every female would. He really had a great figure for a 17-year-old, no wonder he was marked with the Mr. Hot title. Muscular, clearly often visiting sports halls, but not too buff, no disgusting hair on the chest except for the little line of barely visible hair near the edge of his boxers going up till his belly button. However, Hinata wasn't pedophilic to fall head over heels over a chest of a teenager, however sexy he might be (Hinata saw the photos a few days before interview).

'Not a boy anymore but not a man yet either.' was what she thought at that time. Yes, nice view but too young for a 21 year old woman like her. She couldn't be bothered to care back then and threw the magazine Hanabi brought into the rubbish bin. 'After all, chests aren't the most important part in a person, it's personalities that count.'

But today, _this,_ was a completely different story because Sasuke Uchiha was not an adolescent anymore. If anything he was a man. A man with a very sexy body which she was unprepared to see by any of Hanabi's photos.

Broad shoulders, the curve of attractive collarbones, two square breast muscles, covered with smooth skin, cute, round nipples, a distinct six-pack followed by a belly button with a droplet of water at its edge – a mark that he was just from the shower – followed by a much more visible line of black hair leading down to the towel which looked so loose as if it was about to fall off and reveal…

She caught herself before she went too far.

Worshiping _this_ chest so wasn't pedophilic.

* * *

Author's Note: Pum-pum thing is their heartbeats, please tell me if that was a good idea or did it just confuse everyone? Thank you beforehand.

Also, I finally decided that this story will become M rated, someday when I'll finally get into the 'serious stage'. It won't happen any time soon though but I decided to give you a warning in advance.

Thank for all your support and reviews. Love you all


	9. Exploiting Neighbors

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Note: Yay! One more update!

Chapter 9: Exploiting Neighbors

Time stretches. That was evident when the moments passed torturingly slow as Sasuke stood there blushing from embarrassment, staring into her eyes, attempting at least because…

He audibly swallowed. Hinata, distracted by the movement of his Adam's apple, involuntary looked _down_. The idea of starring into her eyes really didn't work her eyes were mostly focused bellow his face.

'She looked there the third time in the last minute.' Sasuke noticed with a tinge of pride despite the circumstances.

* * *

'It's personalities that count, 'Hinata had to remind herself, 'not sexy, hot chests.'

Still, her eyes involuntary lingered at the towel…

* * *

However delightful it was to see his little assistant blush, the silence was too uncomfortable even for the mighty Sasuke.

"I guess I woke you up and… I'm sorry about that," he said after clearing his throat, taking his eyes of his neighbor, suddenly interested in his breakfast, which wasn't even existing if one was to be objective.

* * *

At the sound of his voice Hinata averted her eyes from her boss' sexy body back to his eyes, which, might she add were really intriguing. Most of the time his duck-butt hair – that was falling onto his face – stopped most light from trespassing onto his skin, creating gloomy shadows, aiders to his gloomy reputation. Because of these shadows Sasuke's eyes seemed intimidatingly black from afar, not that anyone had a chance to see them from a closer range these days.

However, now that morning light beamed through the nearby window and Sasuke's wet hair lay differently to the usual because of his recent shower, revealing his face, Hinata found out that those pools were not eternal black but actually a deep dark tone of grey*.

The sunlight played in his eyes, lighting them up from inside. Once again she was dazed.

He cleared his throat again.

Embarrassed even more than before, Hinata stuttered out:

"I-i-it's o-ok-okay."

He looked at her intensely and Hinata, unable to hold his gaze looked down at her bare feet.

"Hn." An awkward pause followed.

If she would look up she'd see Sasuke trying to vocalize words which would make the situation less uncomfortable, but, may they be damned, they just wouldn't come into his genius head. He pondered and tried and tried but no bright ideas came, so the only thing he was able to produce in the end was:

"I'll go and change into something more appropriate."

With that he rather quickly retreated to his bedroom, leaving Hinata in the middle of his fumed kitchen with absolutely no idea how to react to the situation.

* * *

As the door closed behind him she sighed. Why did she always manage to get into daft humiliating stories like this? And just when her boss seemed to like her and find her company entertaining she, with her ominous luck, had to ruin everything! Now he'll probably think that she is like other fangirls and will never speak to her again…

Why, why did she open that door? Why didn't she mind her own business? Why did she stare at him like that? If only she could go back in time she would change her decisions and this whole event would be evaded and Sasuke would still think well of her. But, however often she asked Heavens for the ability to travel back in time and alter the past she knew it was impossible and that she just had to live over it.

'That's right, Hinata, just live over it.'

She deeply breathed in and out to calm her nerves down. It helped, until she felt the soot in her throat. Coughing violently, she shambled to the light that was emerging from the window, which, upon reaching she threw open. The fresh air flooded in, soothing her throat and dispersing the smog which hanged bellow kitchen's ceiling.

Curious of what might have caused such great amount of smoke, Hinata walked over to the stove. A saucepan, covered in black powder, gracelessly stood in the middle of the electronic stove her boss afforded for his kitchen. On the saucepan lay a black… um, something. Hinata couldn't tell what it might've been before, it was burned so badly.

"It used to be an omelet." She jumped upon hearing her boss's deep voice as he re-entered the kitchen, drying his still damp hair with a towel, wearing a white shirt, black trousers and matching black socks, "As you see I'm rubbish at cooking anything that involves more than put-into-microwave-for-1-minute."

Hinata heard restored confidence in his voice with a slight playfulness in his tone that he had yesterday. She felt glad that he was still talking, and not avoiding, her.

* * *

He noticed a little smile appear on her pretty lips. This was a good sigh, so he continued:

"I suppose I'll have to starve." He added fake sadness into his voice, nearly pouting. Notice 'nearly' – Uchihas don't pout.

But he knew that Hinata wouldn't let him 'starve', she was too caring to allow anyone to starve, even if that someone had a few packs of instant noodles and canned tomato soup tucked in the back of his cupboards which this someone lived on for the last few days. As far as he knew, Hinata was too good to abandon him alone with a cooker so he betted that she would offer her help. Just as he predicted, she did:

"I-I c-could prepare s-something for you i-if you want."

"Oh, thank you. I would appreciate that." He replied with a nod.

"D-do you h-have any pref-preferences?"

"Not really: I'm not allergic to anything, not a vegetarian, so I guess I don't. Though, I like tomatoes."

Hinata quickly nodded and turned to the cupboards and stove.

"M-May I?" she asked timidly, turning her head back to look at Sasuke with those cute eyes of hers.

"Yes, go ahead, feel yourself at home."

She turned around and began exploring the content of his drawers, fridge, freezer and anywhere where there might be any food or kitchen utensils.

While she did so, Sasuke plopped himself on one of the 2 kitchen chairs, continuing to dry his hair with the towel. Observantly, he noted something he didn't notice before – Hinata was wearing a white little silky pajamas dress, lacy at its bottom that only reached her mid-thigh with loose spaghetti straps at the top it exposed a lot of milky skin to Sasuke's greedy eyes. He probably didn't detect this because of the fire situation, or over-naked situation, or maybe both at the same time but now he was enjoying the view.

* * *

_* _Is it just me or was anyone else _shocked_ when they found out that actually, according to , Sasuke has dark grey eyes rather than black?


	10. Bad Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Porsche Automobil Holding SE, sadly.

_Author's Note_: I'm sorry for the longest wait. I know it's horrible when authors don't update their stories for ages. I do have an excuse: I was writing 2 other stories but decided not to publish them until I finished them to avoid long pauses between the chapters. Still, I'm really sorry I made you guys wait for so long. By the way, I give my characters specific cars for a purpose, not just because I like the brand (though, that as well ;)

Chapter 10: Bad Start

Hinata watched with disbelief as Sasuke gulped down his third glass of tomato juice and gazed down hungrily at his second portion of French toasts.

They moved into Hinata's kitchen since Sasuke's was lacking of food supplies and… um, basic cooking utensils. So now he was taking full advantage of her culinary skills.

Hinata glanced at her watch. It was 7:19 already, and she still had to take a shower, prepare for work and then drive all the way to the office which would probably take about 15 minutes... But she wanted to be on-time on her first work day (regardless that it was her boss who was making her late) so she wanted to try and leave 5 minutes spare just in case the traffic was heavy.

However, it would be incredibly rude to try and push her boss out of her kitchen when he was enjoying his breakfast. On the other hand, she didn't want to be late…

"Mr. U-, I mean, Sasuke, I, um, have to…" she left the sentence hanging, hoping that Sasuke would understand without her saying it.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked, his head rising from his already half-empty plate, obviously not getting the hint, "What is it?"

"Sasuke, I, I have to g-go and pre-prepare myself for work."

"Oh. I see." He answered before digging back in.

"I, um, have to, um, take a-a shower."

"OK." Sasuke mumbled while still eating the toast. Was it a morning thing or were all men so thick or was it just this specimen? (Especially when he wanted to be thick)

After receiving no further reaction, Hinata, with a defeated sigh, went to her bedroom to grab some clothes and then, after glaring at her boss's back, went into the bathroom, slamming the door between them.

* * *

BAM!

Sasuke gulped down the tomato juice.

'If she's in the shower then she is naked then I can break into her bathroom and then…'

Click.

She was definitely reading his mind.

And anyway, Uchiha's weren't supposed to have such perverted thoughts, they were reserved for idiots like Naruto!

Still, Hinata, naked in the shower...

* * *

She locked the door as a habit (when you live in the Hyuuga compound with nearly every member of your extended family near and being able to visit you anytime habits like this develop), not conscious in the slightest what she was just saved from.

In a quick pace she brushed her teeth, took a super-quick shower, dried her hair, put on her underwear, white blouse, neutral tights, black skirt, and opened the door. A very unbelievable picture awaited her there. Sasuke Uchiha_, The Legendary Sasuke Uchiha_, was standing over the sink and washing dishes.

"P-please don't bother with them! I'll do them myself!" How bad mannered of her. Guests shouldn't do housework.

"It's OK." he replied, switching off the taps and drying his hands on the nearby towel, "I already finished."

Really, how bad mannered.

"Can I give you a ride?"

"I-I can't."

"I insist."

"I'm sorry, I c-can't."

He pouted for a fraction of a second but Hinata saw it anyway.

"I don't take 'no' as an answer. I'll be waiting near the elevator in 5 minutes."

"B-but…!"

"No 'buts. It's an order."

Wasn't that called overuse of one's power and position?

* * *

5 minutes later he was waiting near the elevator, carefully studying a cheap reproduction of a famous picture that hang on the wall. Now that he looked in retrospect on his actions he thought that perhaps he was too pushy.

Her door opened and she walked out, putting her jacket on her way.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded.

He called the elevator. With a warning high-pitched ding the doors opened. They walked in. In silence they reached the underground parking (it was one of the main factors why Kakashi chose this house. He thought that the car is less likely to be stolen if it's a couple of meters below the ground. And since North Konoha is outstanding for its criminal records Kakashi decided that he'd rather go for the safe option, especially if you consider the fact that he drove a very expensive car). A black sporty Porsche welcomed its owner with a wink of its 'eyes'.

Again, as a gentleman which he was, in his own way, Sasuke rushed to open the door in front of the lady. She smiled gratefully and slid in. He closed the door and swiftly walked to the driver's side, glancing at his watch.

'7.46. I'll have to hurry to get there on time. Hope the little personal secretary won't mind the speed too much.'

* * *

The buildings and cars swiftly passed by behind the passenger's window. They drove in silence. To pass time Hinata began to think about what happened to her in the past 24 hours. Somehow it still didn't fit in, she still couldn't fully accept the fact that she got a job, moved out of Hyuuga Compound, moved into a new flat, discovered that coincidently her boss is her neighbor, also known as , Konoha's most wanted bachelor… and all that in just 24 hours. Unbelievable.

And all she expected, all she wanted was simply to go to an interview, and _perhaps_, if she was lucky, get a job and then, perhaps, move out of the Compound if she had the courage to face her father. Yesterday morning she never thought that today she might be here, in this leather seat that smelled like some familiar perfume, in Sasuke Uchiha's car, being driven to work by her boss.

It was seriously a bad start for a business relationship. Normal bosses don't drive their employees to work. And once, only yesterday, she thought that Mr. Uzumaki would be not suitable to gain her first working experience from. Compared to how it turned out today, she should've opted for the blond, joking, completely not serious boss rather than this perfect boss/neighbor. It's not Sasuke's fault and it's not that she doesn't like him being her boss, or her neighbor, or even the person himself, it's just that she hoped for a normal work relationship so that she could learn more, see what's this world like from inside, finally apply her business skills, live like an average human. It seems like she won't get the chance.

A deep, now familiar voice, brought her back to reality.

"We're here."

Hinata looked at her watch.

'7.55. Wow, that was quick. And just as I planned.'

"Thank you for the r-ride, Sasuke."

* * *

"You're welcome."

Sasuke opened the passenger's door, offering Hinata a hand. For a moment she hesitated and he saw the uncertainty in her eyes but then her little, soft, warm palm was placed in his. She smiled. He offered a tiny smile back (because Uchiha's smirk, not smile. But he could make a little exception). Gracefully she stepped out of the car and suddenly they stood very close, holding hands. In a second her cheeks were coloured in and adorable shade of pink.

"Princess, are you embarrassed?" Sasuke half-whispered, taking pleasure in teasing her.

She looked away, her cheeks growing redder.

"W-we should g-go to work."

He smirked:

"You're right, princess." and still holding her hand in his he turned to the entrance door, "Let's go to work."

* * *

The legend goes that once in a million of years Naruto Uzumaki comes early to work. It seems like today was a jubilee because 7 floors above, from a window in his office, Mr. Uzumaki looked at the scene below.

"Never thought you had it in you, Uchiha."


End file.
